Many child support and entertainment devices such as child seats, booster seats, bouncers, jumpers and the like are configured to be set up and used in a fixed location. Stationary support and entertainment devices such as these have been found to be less than ideal for active modern lifestyles, where a parent or other caregiver may wish to move the child frequently from location to location.
Known jumper or bouncer child support and entertainment devices also commonly do not allow sufficient height adjustability, either for the height of a growing child positioned in the device, and/or for use by caregivers of different heights.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved child support and entertainment devices providing for greater mobility in use. Needs also exist for improved bouncer and jumper devices allowing for height adjustment. It is to the provision of improved child support and entertainment devices meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.